Fraise et de Pluie
by kuroliv
Summary: Monolog strawberry dan hujan. Aku hanya menyukai aromamu, bukan hujan seutuhnya. — Ishida, Orihime.


**Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note: **Semi-canon, semi Future-fic, , **monolog** dan **analogi**, jadi sama sekali tidak ada **dialog** di sini. Bagi yang tidak mengerti, silahkan klik tombol back. Inoue's POV.

* * *

_Kadang, melalui sudut jendela yang selalu kesat, tersimpan bekas-bekas hujan dan air mata peri. Kau habis menangis._

(—Jacob Bunyamin)

* * *

**Fraise et de Pluie  
**_plot by: _kuroliv; november 2010.

* * *

_Membuka jendela._  
Tampaknya hujan sudah lama tidak menyapaku. Waktuku telah digantikan dengan serangkaian pertarungan hebat dari roh yang ingin menyelamatkan dunia.

_Menengadahkan tangan._  
Tetes itu sampai di rengkuhan tanganku, hanya satu atau dua, lalu kusisipkan telapak tanganku di balik selimut. Agar semua bagian tanganku tidak basah.

_Berbalik, berpikir._  
Sebagian besar manusia memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan roh yang menyelamatkan dunia itu, namun sebagian kecil di sini, yang melihat secara langsung, sangat mengetahui apa saja yang sedang terjadi.

Seperti masalah yang tiada usai di balik selimut awan, atau seperti hujan yang tidak pernah berhenti. Hati.

_Berjalan._  
Pertarungan itu—kami menyebutnya _Winter War_, yang sudah usai beberapa waktu lalu, yang menyita perhatian semua roh di _Soul Society_. Dan itu semua—mungkin karena aku yang dengan nekatnya mengikuti saran dari _Arrancar_ dingin bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Aku tidak ingin—menjadi yang disalahkan. Tentu.

_Duduk_.  
Padahal aku hanya ingin melindungi para sahabatku, ya, dan dia... karena dia segalanya. Karena dia seseorang yang pernah membuatku melupakan hujan di dalam hati.

_Menyeka rambut basah._  
Lalu ia menggenggamku dalam impian, memutar benih-benih mimpi yang selama ini kupendam—ia menyelamatkanku dalam beberapa kali percobaan. Saat itu rasanya asing. Topeng _hollow_ yang ia gunakan untuk bertarung dengan Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, sang _Sexta Espada_, membuatku merasakan kengerian sementara.

Hitam dan jahat. Aku hanya bisa meneriakkan namanya. Kuulang terus agar kudapatkan dirinya yang bertingkah seperti biasa. Ia bukan _Kurosaki Ichigo _yang kukenal.

Setidaknya hanya saat itu.

_Bangkit_.  
Kugelengkan kepalaku agar mengubur semua memori, serta semua alasanku untuk di sampingnya. Ini adalah salah satu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Hei, Inoue, bukankah kau sendiri tahu bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo sudah memiliki Kuchiki Rukia?

_Kosong_.  
Aku yakin itu seratus persen benar. Dari gerak-gerik Kurosaki-kun, maupun dari tingkah Rukia-chan juga. Aah, hidup memang tidak adil. Seperti ketika Sora-niisan meninggalkanku, kini aku juga ditolak secara tidak langsung dengan pemuda yang aku cintai.

Hujan masih menderas di luar sana. Begitu dekat dan lekat. Hujan kembali mengisi hatiku yang terlelap sepi.

_Menikmati_.  
Kujenguk hujan yang mengikis tanah, lalu kubiarkan diriku mengalunkan sebuah melodi yang sering datang ketika hujan tiba. Tik tik tap tap. Tik tap tap tik. Langkah dan hujan. Semuanya sama. Terjerat tanpa syarat.

Bahkan ketika kuingat lagi—rasanya semakin menyakitkan.

Aku tahu orang patah hati sangatlah malang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bersedih sepanjang hari dan berkutat pada hal yang itu-itu saja. Tak ada penolakan, selalu berharap jika orang yang ia kasihi menjadi miliknya. Padahal—cinta itu bukan memberi dan meminta, kan?

Biarkan. Biarkan hujan ini menghapus segala ingatanku tentang dirinya.

Biarkan mimpi-mimpi yang telah berkembang itu menjadi benih yang tak mampu tumbuh kembali.

_Mengalun_.  
Kupu-kupu melemah, lalu mati dan tertidur selamanya. Karena hujan yang tidak ingin mengalah. Karena hujan dengan ganas menimpa tubuh lemah itu. Tapi tidakkah hati ini bisa bertahan?

_Menabrak._  
Kadang aku terheran. Kadang juga aku memalingkan diriku. Dan beribu 'terkadang' yang selalu aku berikan pada sosoknya. Bukan dia yang bernama _Kurosaki Ichigo_. Tapi dia. Dia yang bernama _Ishida Uryuu_. Aku lupa—bahwa aku telah mengenalnya.

Menyakitkan baginya, memang. Mengingat aku tidak pernah menoleh padanya. Dalam deru abstrak seiring waktu berjalan. Ia selalu... menolongku?

Bukan. Ah, ya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang pemuda, atau sebagai seorang yang mampu melindungiku. Aku hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang sahabat dekat.

Hanya sebatas itu.

Dan kali ini—ia di hadapanku, tanpa payung, sama sepertiku. Padahal hujan semakin menderas. Padahal ia membawa sebuah payung di genggamannya.

_Berpaling._  
Aku tak mengenalmu.  
Aku tak mengenalmu.  
Aku tak mengenalmu.  
Kau siapa?

Begitulah. Terus menggema, terus mengaum dalam hati. Tidakkah ia mengerti?

_Berlari.  
_Dulu, dulu sekali, ada tawa bahagia di lorong sekolah. Ada ucapan tak bermakna dari beberapa siswa yang melarikan diri dari kelasnya. Ada pula sampah bungkus strawberry segar yang baru dibeli dari _supermarket_.

Kau tahu? Itu kita.

Kita sama-sama bosan dengan pelajaran Ochi-sensei, lalu dengan modal nekat, kita keluar dari kelas sebelum Ochi-sensei datang ke kelas kita.

Dan kita menikmati dua jam pelajaran di lorong tersembunyi di sekolah.

Dulu, dulu sekali, aku tidak menyadari, atau bahkan tidak peka dengan apa yang kau berikan padaku. Strawberry itu, senyuman itu, cara melarikan diri yang sempurna sehingga kita sama-sama tidak ketahuan. Sampai suatu ketika kau menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Dulu, dulu sekali, kita adalah sahabat.

_Berhenti, tangan tercapai._  
Ishida-kun berteriak. Dia berteriak untuk menghentikanku, agar aku bisa melihatnya, sebentar saja. Tapi ia tidak mengerti.

Ini salahku, Ishida-kun. Aku yang salah.

Aku yang tidak bisa mengerti apa yang selama ini kau berikan padaku.

_Berbicara.  
_Kau memang tidak peka, Inoue. Kau terlalu polos sehingga kau menutup dirimu sendiri, lalu kau patah hati juga dalam kesendirian. Tidak membagi cerita seperti biasanya.

_Berdiri tegap.  
_Ishida-kun mengatakannya, dengan jujur. Tanpa aku sadar apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku. Apa aku yang mengubah diriku? Atau akibat patah hati yang berkepanjangan? Aku tidak mengerti.

_Terpaku._  
Aku tahu kau menangis ketika Kurosaki kembali dari mengalahkan Aizen. Aku juga tahu kau bahagia sekali ketika Kurosaki tidak mengalami cedera serius setelah pertarungannya itu. Tapi—ia tidak menghampirimu.

Ia menghampiri Kuchiki—dan itu yang membuatmu menangis.

_Memukul.  
_Bohong. Mengapa Ishida-kun mengetahui segalanya? Mengapa ia mengetahui hal-hal sedetail itu tentangku? Mengapa ia membuka kembali lubang itu? Mengapa ia—

—inikah perhatian darinya?

_Berhenti.  
_Apakah aku harus menjadi sang pengembara agar bisa menemanimu menjelajahi alam semesta? Apapun jawabannya, aku selalu menjagamu. Selamanya.

_Terdiam, menangis, menyeka.  
_Aku menyadarinya. Air mataku menetes. Tak banyak, namun itu cukup. Karena hujan yang menerpa mampu menutupi semua air mataku.

Lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan kata-kata abstrak yang tak bisa kumengerti.

_Mengangkat wajah.  
_Tidak. Tidak. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa mengagumi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo begitu dalam. Entah sampai kapan juga aku terus terikat pada masa lalu. Aku tidak ingin terikat pada hujan atau pada seorang strawberry.

Seperti inilah seharusnya jatuh cinta kepadamu. Seperti hujan yang luruh lamat-lamat setelah awan reda, hilang tak bersisa, lupa meninggalkan jejak. Walau begitu, baunya akan selalu membekas.

_Menengadahkan tangan, menerima hujan.  
_Lupakan. Aku tidak ingin selamanya menjadi hujan. Aku hanya perlu meninggalkan semua ikatanku pada Kurosaki-kun, lalu menerima hal lain yang lebih logis.

Tidak selamanya kan, hidup begitu adil?  
Tidak selamanya kan, hidup terasa begitu manis?  
Tidak selamanya pula, hati kita dipenuhi hujan.

_Menerima pembagian payung, berjalan.  
_Ia membagi payungnya. Setidaknya hempasan hujan tertunda untuk sementara. Mungkin sampai jejaknya terhapus, mungkin juga sampai payung ini mengantarkanku di depan pintu pagar.

_Berjalan.  
_Aku telah jatuh. Tapi karenanya aku bisa bangkit dengan lebih mantap, karenanya pula aku bisa belajar dengan hati-hati.

_Berhenti, menoleh.  
_Berjalanlah terus dalam deret-deret sirus, nanti kalau hinggap dalam uap-uapnya, menengoklah, ada harum musim hujan di dalamnya. Dan nanti lukiskanlah untukku, kalau musim terik akan segera sirna.

Berjalanlah terus hingga ke celah-celah pelangi, nanti kalau tiba dalam perbatasan merah dan jingga, tersenyumlah, ada pertanda bahagia di tepinya. Dan nanti tuliskanlah bagiku, kalau kita akan segera bersama selamanya.

_Melihatnya tersenyum.  
_Sampai jumpa, terima kasih. Aku sudah belajar untuk mengagumimu juga. Perlahan. Agar aku bisa memahamimu, agar aku bisa mengejamu. Dan kita bisa merentangkan tangan bersama, berjalan bersama, dan memegang angin yang berlabuh di beranda bersama-sama.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
